Bombones
by Skorpio-99781
Summary: Una caja de bombones con filtros de amor...y un Fred realmente aburrido. ¿que pasara?


**Bombones**

Era uno de esos días de vacaciones de Navidad en los que no había nada que hacer, el castillo estaba casi vacío, mucha gente había decidido irse con sus familias a pasar las fiestas.-

- Buenos días – dije al ver a Harry y a Ron sentados en el sofá de la sala común – No sabía que os levantaseis tan temprano.

- Y encima no tenemos nada que hacer – se quejó el pelirrojo.

- Buenos dias – canturrearon al unísono los gemelos Weasley.

¿Qué quereis? – dijo Ron cortante, claramente estaba de mal humor.

- Que te hace pensar...- comenzó uno de los gemelos

- ... que queremos algo. –terminó el otro.

- ¿Qué demonios haríais aquí sino? – dijo Harry riendo.

- Nos han pillado George.

- Creo que sonreímos demasiado.

- Sea lo que sea, espero que no infrinja las normas – dije en tono serio, esos dos últimamente me estaban dando demasiado trabajo.

- Tranquila prefecta, no es nada de lo que debas alarmarte. – me dijo George, si es que era George con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, nos lo vais a contar o no – dijo Ron impaciente.

- Necesitamos vuestra ayuda – comenzó George – hemos creado unos bombones con filtros de amor.

- No pienso comer ninguno – le corto Harry

- Yo tampoco. – dijo Ron.

- Conmigo no conteis ni locos – dije.

- Eso ya lo sabemos – dijo Fred con una sonrisa – lo probaremos nosotros, solo necesitamos que tireis una moneda al aire para ver quien lo hace.

-Una mano inocente – concluyó George.

- ¿Y de quien narices os vais a enamorar? – preguntó Ron con curiosidad.

- Eso es lo mejor de todo, los verdes son para el sexo opuesto y los morados para el mismo sexo – dijo Fred mostrando una caja de bombones- asi que nos enamoraremos entre nosotros.

A mi mente llegó una imagen un tanto extraña, ¿eso no estaba considerado incesto?

- Al reves – dijo George – los morados para el contrario, verdes para el mismo.

- ¿Seguro?

- Segurísimo. Lazad una moneda, si sale cara me lo comeré yo, si sale cruz se lo comerá Fred.

Encima ni siquiera sabían cual era cual, eso era el colmo, ¿Cómo podían ser tan irresponsables?, aunque lo que más preocupo es que si en realidad llevaba todo un trimestre detrás de dos idiotas que no sabían ni lo que estaban haciendo.

Harry sacó una moneda y la lanzó.

- Cruz – dijo Harry mirando a Fred

- Ya sabes – repasó George- coges unos y no mires a nadie que no sea yo.

- De los verdes.

- Si, de los verdes.

Fred cogió un bombon, cerró los ojos y se lo comió. Cuando tragó, abrió los ojos y miró a su hermano gemelo. Le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Funciona? – dijo Ron.

- ¿Qué va a funcionar? – dijo Fred – es imposible enamorarse de alguien tan feo como tu.

- Fred, sois iguales – le recordé

- Ya, pero yo... – Fred se interrumpió, me miraba fijamente, con un leve sonrojo en sus pecosas mejillas.

- Que os parece. Fred tenía razón, - dijo George riendo – los verdes son para el sexo opuesto.

- ¡Que! – me escandalizé – no, no, no, no...

- Hermione – dijo Fred en un susurro- dejame estar contigo.

- No- dije enseguida.

- Fred se acercó a mi, apartó mi pelo de la oreja y me susurró

- Por favor...

Su voz me hizo sentir un escalofrío en la espalda, era la primera vez que un chico estaba tan cerca de mi. Sentía su respiración en mi cuello, su corazón latiendo rapidamente, como si se le fuera a salir del pecho, notaba el torpe temblor de sus calidas y largas manos que me rozaban con delicadeza, notaba su olor de tormenta de verano. Nunca ningún chico me había susurrado tan dulcemente al oido.

- No olvides anotar todo lo que vaya pasando – dijo George.

- ¿Y cuanto tiempo dura el efecto?- preguntó Harry.

- Eso es una de las cosas que tendrá que anotar.- dijo George riendo.

- Hermione – dijo Fred mirándome a los ojos - ¿Has desayunado?

- No todavía no.

- Pues desayunemos juntos hoy – dijo cogiendome del brazo y tirando de mi.

- No olvides anotar todo lo que pase – me recordó George.

- Cuando llegamos al gran comedor muchos se nos quedaron mirando. Nos sentamos juntos y Fred no paraba de ofrecerme cosas.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres bollo de chocolate? – dijo ofreciéndome un cacho.

- No, con esto ya tengo bastante.

- Hola pareja – nos saludó George – tranquilo, ya me voy solo he venido a por bollo de chocolate, no hace falta que me mires asi. Anota, posesivo.

Habriamos terminado de desayunar hacia una hora cuando decidimos salir del gran comedor. Por el camino Fred amenazaba a todo el que se me acercaba o simplemente me miraba. Ese chico de ojos verdes me estaba dando más trabajo que de costumbre. George nos seguía a distancia con un cuadernillo apuntando todo lo que Fred hacía o decía.

- Oye Herms – comenzó Fred – te apretecería ir a dar un paseo afuera.

- Pero si está todo nevado, hace frio.

- Pues nos abrigamos y listo – dijo con una sonrisa.

No podía decirle que no, Fred estaba ahí, sonriéndome y mirándome con esos ojos verdes que tanto odiaba, pero en ese momento no podía odiarlos, me estaban mirando con cariño, con dulzura, esos ojos verdes como la hierba de primavera me estaban mirando con amor. Asi que lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue asentir.

Cuando bajé de la habitación de las chicas Fred me esperaba, llevaba un jersey con una gran F hecho por la señora Weasley, y trataba de averiguar donde estaba la costura de su gorro de rayas. Aquella escena me provocó una sonrisa.

- Estas hermosa – dijo Fred mirándome como si llevase un vestido de fiesta.

- Solo llevo unos vaqueros y un jersey – dije mirándome.

- Y solo con eso eres la chica más bonita del planeta. – dijo acercándose.

Su mano acarició mi mejilla

- Eso es porque estas con el efecto del filtro de amor.

- No, es porque te quiero – dijo posando sus cálidos labios en mi frente – y porque no puedo vivir sin ti.

- Interesante... – dijo George cerrando su cuadernillo – ya tengo lo que necesitaba, nos vemos luego.

- Paseamos por los alrededores durante un buen rato. El me cogió la mano, no la soltó y yo no quería que la soltase.

- Tu nariz está roja – dije provocando su sonrojo – y ahora tu cara tambien.

- Es por el frio – tartamudeó.

- Si quieres podemos volver – propuse

- No, asi esta bien – contestó de inmediato.

- Pero habrá que volver a comer – dije riendo.

- Si, pero promete que comeremos juntos.

Yo es que suelo comer con tu hermana.

La cara de Fred se llenó de desilusión y tristeza. Esa expresión me hizo sentir una extraña presión en el pecho. Esa cara no era para un gemelo Weasley, él debía de estar sonriendo y mirando con diversión el mundo, no con esos ojos tristes. No habrían pasado más de unos segundos, pero no podía soportarlo.

- Bueno, no pasa nada... – comenzó a decir

- Pero no importa si como contigo hoy – le corté – no creo que tu hermana se vaya a enfadar.

Esa frase le devolvió la sonrisa a Fred. Antes de entrar por la puerta del castillo Fred se paró en seco he hizo que me pusiera frente a él. Me acarició la mejilla con la mano.

- Herms, cielo, yo quiero estar contigo, pero si tu no quieres no estes conmigo por pena. Yo te quiero.

Iba a reponderle cuando posó sus labios en mi frente de nuevo y desapareció. Fui a comer al gran comedor, le busqué con la mirada, pero no esaba allí. Sentía un vacío, apenas toqué la comida. Cuando volví a la sala comun Fred estaba junto a la chimenea con las manos extendidas hacia el fuego.

- ¡Fred! – grité, con demasiado entusiasmo.

- Dime – dijo con una sonrisa.

Me paré de golpe, me estaba sonriendo, como lo hacía esa misma mañana, sus ojos verdes me seguían mirando con cariño pero notaba algo extraño en ellos. ¿se le habría pasado el efecto del filtro de amor? , si era así, ya no tenía nada que hacer.

- Herms escucha. Yo te quiero mucho, pero no se si tu sientes lo mismo.

Suspiré aliviada, el filtro no se le había pasado. Y me di cuenta de que me alegraba por ello, y eso no podía ser así.

- Fred, tu no sientes nada, es el filtro de amor.

- Dejame pasar la tarde contigo – dijo fingiendo no haberme escuchado.

- Tengo que ir a la biblioteca.

- Pues iré contigo. Prometo no molestar – dijo levantando su mano.

No había nadie en la biblioteca cuando llegamos, así que fuimos a la mesa más apartada. Fui a buscar los libros que necesitaba. Cuando volví no estaba en la mesa. ¿acaso ese idiota se había ido?

- ¿Me buscabas? – dijo Fred a mi espalda.

- ¿Dónde estabas?

- Buscando un libro – dijo levantándolo – aunque te sorprenda yo tambien se leer.

- ¿Y qué lees? – dije mientras le arrebataba el ejemplar de transformaciones avanzadas tomo 6.- nivel avanzado, estoy sorprendida.

- No es lo que piensas. – dijo intentando recuperarlo.

- ¿Y qué es lo que pienso Fred?

- Que resulta que soy listo.

- Eso es, eres un empollón, un niño bueno, el ojito derecho de la profe que lo hace todo bien, y lo de rebelde es una tapadera.

- Pues no has dado ni una Granger.

- Claro que si, eres un corderito – dije hechando a reir.

Pero mi risa se interrumpió cuando Fred dibujó en su cara esa sonrisa torcida que solo avecinaba problemas, se acercaba amenazador hacia mi, lo único que pude hacer fue retroceder, no decía nada, solo avanzaba, y yo solo retrocedía, hasta que me choqué con una estantería, me quedé paralizada, el no paraba, ni tenía intención de hacerlo.

Pegó su cuerpo al mio, su cara estaba muy cerca de la mia. No podía besarme, se supone que él no debería ser mi primer beso. Para mi suerte cambió la trayectoria de sus labios a mi cuello, sentía su aliento, tampoco me beso el cuello, pero el roce de sus labios fue suficiente para que un escalofrío me recorriera la espada. Una de sus manos se posó en mi cintura y la otra me ac ariciaba el brazo.

De repente se separó en seco tenía una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro y me enseñaba el libro que me había quitado. No me había dado cuenta de que mi mano ya no lo agarraba.

- Un lobo con piel de corderito querida. – dijo mientras iba hacia la mesa.

- Eres un ... – no era capaz de seleccionar el adjetivo adecuado – un... un pervertido, un maldito pervertido.

- Puede, pero ni siquiera has intentando detenerme querida.

- No me digas querida.

- De acuerdo, pero pense que ahora que te gusto deberíamos usar nombres más cariñosos.

- Tu no me gustas, y yo no te gusto, es cosa del filtro.

- ¿Y el escalofrio en la espalda ? – me quedé sin palabras, - se te notaba en la cara.

- Siéntate y estudia. No ha habido ningún rescalofrio.

Baje la mira a los libros, no le miré, durante horas, no podía concentrarme en lo que estaba haciendo, solo recordaba el aliento de Fred en mi cuello, y como a pesar de que no quería nada con el, yo no le había detenido. No había reaccionado de ninguna forma, no podía estar pasando. ¿Realmente quería que pasase?

Cuando levanté la vista de la mesa, Fred estaba allí, dormido sobre un libro, y había unos cuantos más a su alrededor ¿Se había levantado y no me había enterado?

- Fred – le llamé dándole en el brazo. – Fred despierta.

Abrió muy despacio los ojos, y me miraba con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara

- No es lo que parece, estaba descansando la vista – dijo mientras se estiraba.

- Bueno, vamos a la sala comun. – dije andando.

- ¿Vamos? ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? – me dijo levantando una ceja.

- ¿si quieres quedarte aquí?

- Espera.

El camino de vuelta a la sala comun fue muy silencioso, pero no soltó mi mano, ni siquiera cuando se puso a chillar a un chico por mirarme las rodillas.

Cuando llegamos, George estaba allí.

- Ha habido alguna novedad... o sigue todo bien.

- Se ha dormido en la biblioteca, es un somnífero.

- O eso, o es que no es capaz de estar leyendo un libro más de una hora seguida.

- Estoy aquí – nos recordó Fred levantando la mano.

Deje que los hermanos hablaran un poco.

- Voy a tomar un baño – dije – ha sido un día largo.

- ¿Ahora hablas en singular? – dijo Fred.

- ¿Acaso quieres ducharte conmigo?

- Eso depende de que quieres tu – dijo acercándose.

- Pues por mi como si te quedas sin ducharte un mes. Querido – Fred sonreía adimitiendo su derrota, se la debía por lo de la biblioteca.

No cene con él, sino con Giny. Que no paraba de preguntar cosas sobre su hermano. Preguntas que yo evadía debido a su tono avion aterrizó en mi filete de pescado. Miré a mi alrededor pero me fue imposible descubrir al gamberro. Al abrirlo descubrí que era una nota. Quería quedar conmigo en la sala común.

Estaba muy nerviosa cuando llegué, el estaba al lado de la chimenea, miraba el suelo, y parecía que no se había percatado de mi presencia.

- hola – dije timidamente- ¿querias verme?

- Estas aquí – su cara se iluminó – empezaba a pensar que ya no vendrías.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- Tu eres lo que me pasa Hermione. – dijo acercándose.- no puedo vivir sin ti, y no se como no me he dado cuenta antes. Tu sonrisa, tus ojos ... – dijo apartándome el pelo de la cara – lo eres todo... – cada vez hablaba más bajito y su rostro estaba más cerca.

Pero se paró a pocos milímetros de mis labios y dijo:

- No voy hacer nada que tu no quieras.

No quería que parase, no quería que se fuese, no quería que terminase, no quería creerlo. Quería que me besase, que me abrazase más fuerte, le quería para mi... y no era capaz de decirselo. Lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue terminar de recorrer el corto espacio que separaba nuestros labios. Y dejarme llevar. No se como mis manos acabaron tocando todo su cuerpo.

Se quitó la corbata, y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa, era consciente de que cualquiera que se levantara a media noche, nos vería, pero ya no podía parar, cuando quise darme cuenta mi camisa ya estaba medio desabrochada, y para mi sorpresa era yo quien la estaba abriendo.

Fred me empujó hasta el sofá, en el que caí indefensa, tiré de su pantalón para que cayera sobre mí, no podía estar tanto rato sin sus labios. El cuerpo de Fred era musculoso, no demasiado, y pesaba maravillosamente sobre el mio. Comenzó a besarme el cuello de nuevo y fue entonces cuando vi la caja de bombones de esa mañana sobre la mesa. Y me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

- Fred para – dije intentado sentarme – no puedo seguir.

- ¿Por? – dijo el chico sin entender.

- Esta mañana te has tomado un bombon, y un filtro de amor, lo que sientes no es real. – Fred hecho a reir, a carcajadas.

- ¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta?

- De qué

- Hermione cariño, los bombones de esta mañana eran normales y corrientes. Solo eran una escusa para poder estar meses intentando que te fijes en mi, y ya no sabía que hacer.

- Normales y corrientes.

- Bueno, estan rellenos de almendras – dijo cayendo sobre mí de nuevo.

Y FIN ^^


End file.
